elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaise
|Base ID = }} Blaise is an orphaned Breton child who lives at Katla's Farm and works as a stable boy to earn his keep. While Katla isn't actively cruel to him, it could be argued that she is neglectful, since Blaise has to sleep in the stables with the animals. Background Blaise's parents were members of the Imperial Legion but both were killed in an ambush. After his parents were killed, Katla took him in and put him to work as her stable boy. Interactions *Blaise can be adopted by the Dragonborn with installed, provided the Dragonborn has a home that includes a children's room and furnishings as well. Dialogue "You probably want someone else. I'm just the stable boy." :How do you like the farm? "I hate it. Everyone feels sorry for me, so they don't treat me too bad, but..." ::Sorry for what? "Both my parents were in the Legion. There was... an ambush. Katla said she could feed me if I made myself useful. I take care of the animals, run errands, that kind of thing. I guess it could be worse. But... I'm sick of sleeping outside with the horses. I want a real home, real parents. Not... this." :::What was your story again? "Both my parents were in the Legion. There was... an ambush. Katla said she could feed me if I made myself useful. I take care of the animals, run errands, that kind of thing. I guess it could be worse. But... I'm sick of sleeping outside with the horses. I want a real home, real parents. Not... this." Quotes *''"Talk to Geimund if you want a horse, or Katla if you're looking for work. I can't help you."'' *''"I take care of the horses. And the goats. And the chickens. And the garden."'' *''"Really? You mean it? Wow, thanks! I promise, I won't be any trouble at all! Just... just let me get my things and say goodbye to everyone. I'll meet you at home. Thanks! Thanks again!"'' – If he is told that he will be adopted *''"This is... this is great! It's everything I could have asked for! I... I know it's not much, but... I've found a few little things. I've put them in the chest in my room. If you see anything you want, take it. You've done so much for me... it's the least I can do."'' – When spoken to at home just after being adopted *''"Dragonsreach is so cool! All the kids there are mean, though."'' – If adopted and living in Whiterun *''"Lars is such a milk-drinker. He can't even stand up to a girl."'' – If adopted and living in Whiterun *''"I went fishing at the lake. I almost caught something!"'' – If adopted and living in Lakeview Manor *''"When I grow up, I wanna join the Legion!"'' – If adopted and living in Proudspire Manor before "Battle for Solitude" *''"I'm gonna join the Stormcloaks. They're the best!"'' – If adopted and living in Hjerim before "Battle for Windhelm" *''"Grimvar said a boy used to live in that abandoned house, all alone, 'til the Dark Brotherhood came 'n got him. Scary, huh?"'' – If adopted and living in Hjerim *''"Aicantar lets me see his museum. It's really nice."'' – If adopted and living in Vlindrel Hall *''"I hate Markarth. There's nowhere to play! It's all just rocks. Rocks, rocks rocks." – If adopted and living in Vlindrel Hall *"It's so c-c-cold here! If I play outside for too long, I'm going to freeze solid!"'' – If adopted and living in Heljarchen Hall *''"You're back! Hey, I got you something. Hope you like it!"'' – Occasionally when arriving home *''"Well, sweets are always good. Or a new outfit. Or... or maybe a wooden sword? All my friends have swords."'' – When asked what kind of gift he would like *''"A dog! Wow, I didn't know you had a dog! Could I... could I keep him? Please?"'' – If a dog follower is brought along *''"Pa/Ma! Look what followed me home! Could I... could I keep him? Please?"'' – Asking to keep a pet Bugs *If spoken to prior to obtaining a house with room for him to stay (not already occupied with 2 children and properly furnished), the dialogue option to adopt him may later not appear, even after purchasing a house. Appearances * de:Blaise es:Blaise fr:Blaise pl:Blaise ru:Блез Category:Hearthfire: Characters Category:Skyrim: Children